


夏日终曲

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dick is an Animagus, Dirty Desire, HP AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 请阅读之前看一下Tag这是一个以Tim视角描述的关于Dick与Jason的故事 很难说Dickjay会不会出现真正的感情 但可以肯定Tim是单恋Jason的。故事结构还没想透彻，但我觉得完全可以当作小段子来看，是的，每一节都很短一点洛丽塔一点百年孤独还有一点聂鲁达全然满足本人混乱邪恶的欲望罢了，嘻嘻





	夏日终曲

**Author's Note:**

> 请阅读之前看一下Tag  
> 这是一个以Tim视角描述的关于Dick与Jason的故事 很难说Dickjay会不会出现真正的感情 但可以肯定Tim是单恋Jason的。  
> 故事结构还没想透彻，但我觉得完全可以当作小段子来看，是的，每一节都很短  
> 一点洛丽塔一点百年孤独还有一点聂鲁达  
> 全然满足本人混乱邪恶的欲望罢了，嘻嘻

多年以后，Tim Drake站在贝尔湖边的那片湿地前，准会想起父亲曾经带过他去马戏团的那个遥远的夜晚。当时，舍芬尼还是一个二十多户人家的小村落，头顶总是阴云密布，每每人们路过暗角巷都会沿着一条细长的石砖路看到它，以及沿路的整片阴郁的草地。贝尔湖就在它的身后，湖面平稳的宛如一滩死水，倒是不时有几只白鹭躲在芦苇间觅食才显得没那么凄惨。

这绝不是马戏团驻扎的最佳地址，但每年三月，就是有这么一班人在这片坑坑洼洼的地上支起帐篷，浮着漫天的彩色气球，遍地会跳舞的猴子，以及大声叫卖神奇魔药的老巫师......大张旗鼓地宣传好歹会为这个寂寥的小路吸引一些人气。

来这里并非出于Tim的主意，只是Jack Drake从百忙之中陪伴儿子的时间难得可贵，对于一个不怎么称职的父亲而言，马戏团这种哗众取宠的讨小孩欢喜的东西很快成为亲子出行的首选。

神奇动物、畸形秀、绚丽多彩的巫术…….所有的马戏团都大同小异，坐在魔法帐篷里等待节目开演的时候，Tim渐渐感到索然无味。照耀这个大型帐篷的火光暗了些，聚光魔法打亮了中央的铁笼，观众们的议论声成了窃窃私语。

那是一条身形纤细的响尾蛇，黑白相间的颜色过于鲜明给所有人留下了深刻的印象，更别说它有一条泛着绿鳞光的漂亮尾巴。

这生物从铁笼探出头来，好奇又优雅地四处观望，帐篷内的人们都噤了声，吐信子和尾巴发出的脆响变得无比清晰。它就像种咒语，让在场的人们都屏息凝神，让空气中弥漫惊悚颤栗的气氛。

感觉自己的后背泌出一层薄汗，Tim咽下唾沫好缓解这无中生有的饥渴感——他立刻就后悔这么做了——因为下一秒，仿佛它听到了孩子的吞咽声，那两颗充满灵性的兽瞳锁定了他：

它朝Tim的方向移动，沐浴在所有人新奇又恐惧的目光里，父亲搂紧了他的肩膀。

Tim怀疑全部人都能听到他的心跳声。

蛇在他面前停下，缓慢地支起它的身体直到他们视线齐平。嘶嘶吐出的信子就在他十英寸内，几个单词飘进Tim的耳朵里，[噢，尊敬的男孩。]

人们惊心胆颤地注视动物用那条漂亮的尾巴缠住了男孩的右手。

[小人岂敢让您恐惧？]蛇放低了姿态，却进一步拉近他们的距离，[您应当勇敢坚强。过人的聪慧会让您享尽一生荣华富贵……]缠着手腕的力度逐渐加紧，[但无人能够一帆风顺。]它嘶声道，宛如来自地狱的诅咒，[小心！您的人生即将迎来一次撕裂的痛苦，幸运的男孩，转折后的命运里您将更受命运女神的眷顾——]

搂住他的父亲脸色铁青，蛇还在念着它的预言，[……最珍贵的爱慕会被漠然置之……您的一生…..]

“胡说！”Jack勃然大怒，打断野兽的滔滔不绝。

好在，它放弃纠缠Tim的手腕，转而望向Jack。这一次它不再咄咄逼人，而是有礼地朝他们屈身致歉。“宽恕我，Timothy。”还在讶异对方怎么知道自己的名字，接下来的映像又让Tim失了声：

响尾蛇以诡异的姿态快速翻转着身体，眼花缭乱后，一位身着绿色紧身裙的女士单膝跪在他面前。她妩媚且美貌动人，琥珀色的眼睛失去肉食动物才具有的威慑力，蓬松浓密的黑发散发着独特的幽香，白皙纤细的手握住Tim。

这时Tim才意识到这是一位阿尼马格斯。

女人再次朝两人示意，以一个夸张的手势，游刃有余地退回舞台中央，嫣然一笑，为今晚的节目报幕。

好一个开场噱头。

Tim恼怒地皱起眉，手腕的瘀伤正隐隐作痛，脑海里不禁回想那道不知所云的预言。

 

 

独生子的自我中心以及天才少年的任性骄傲似乎与生俱来，一时间让Tim Drake接受自己有两个兄弟变得十分困难。即使他的养父给他做足了心理辅导，要放宽心，尽可不必强迫自己之类，但该面对还是要面对的——

就在他成为孤儿被Bruce Wayne正式领养后的一个下午。

尽管Bruce Wayne在外表现得足够匹配他的身份那般举止得体，他的养子们看上去并不算特别有教养，从Tim听到的来自一个泡在庄园的巨大水池里戏耍孩子的第一句话来看——

FUCK YOU

站在身边的家长及时出言点醒了对方，这让Tim再次局促不安起来，因为水池里的孩子转而望向了他们——那是洋溢生命力的晶莹的蓝绿色眼睛，它们藏在湿答答的黑色刘海下闪闪发亮，苍白的皮肤在八月的太阳底下被晒得通红。对方好奇又俏皮地打量Tim，这忍不住让他打了个冷颤。

几乎是同时——Tim不敢相信他的眼睛——水池底下冒出一个黑色脑袋，那是一只毛皮柔亮的黑色豹子。忽得又被泼了一头水，小孩放声大笑起来，尖叫着边用手掌拍打水面，黑豹被水迷了眼，咕噜着一跃而起，暴露出几富力量美的身躯用前爪猛地扑到小孩身上，一并倒进水底。

夏日的热风张开了脸上的毛孔，被扬起的水珠让他感觉到了清凉，Tim不禁屏住呼吸。

身边的男人无可奈何地拍拍手掌引起正闹腾的孩子的注意，“Jay——我说过的...”

Jay....Tim无声念出这个名字，唇瓣微张，嘴角上扬，他尝到了舌根的甜蜜。

“好啦…...”男孩腾出水面趴在雕塑水池边上，气喘吁吁地笑着，朝男人要求毛巾好擦一下身体。

Bruce将脚边的毛巾拾起递到Tim面前，鼓励地拍了下他的肩膀，“你想过去吗？”

柔软舒适的布料在手中翻搅，走近那个清凉又炙热的源泉途中他体内仿佛藏了一窝蚂蚁，啃噬他的内脏，又疼又痒。

男孩没有因为Tim递来的毛巾伸出手，而是探出半个身子继续乖巧地趴在水池边，Jay仰视他，微微颔首，语气上扬:“帮我擦。”

多么无理任性的要求。自大，骄傲，可他就是移不开视线，那双蓝绿色的眼睛在阳光底下澄澈得近乎透明，浓密的深色睫毛上的水珠在尖叫着诱惑着Tim去逝掉它。

他猛地把毛巾盖在对方头顶上。

Jay的笑声隔着布料传来，它们就像一架诗琴，轻轻一拨便舒扬有声。

为什么要他？Jay可以亲自动手亦或让Bruce施一记速干咒。

这是一个对于新来的孩子的恶作剧。Tim几乎断定，可他停不住手里搓揉的动作正如他的视线情不自禁被对方赤裸消瘦的肩膀上的一颗痣吸引。

“别这么使唤人。”Tim从脑海深处的遐想里惊醒。那是另一个更年长的孩子，他从水下浮起来贴在同样赤裸的Jay身后，俊美精致的脸窝在对方的颈窝，眼睛是Tim所见过的最纯粹的蓝色，它们透露着友好与温柔，他说，“你好啊，Tim，我们刚好在讨论你。”

Tim下意识想寻找那匹野兽，它或许是富贵少爷的一只大胆新奇的宠物，可池子里别无他物。

少年抓住Jay的左手手臂，伸到Tim面前呈一个握手礼，“你好，Timmy。”Jay咯咯地笑着。

Tim握了上去。

那是Tim Drake第一次见到Dick Grayson与Jason Todd。

 

 

一开始他还迷茫，直到隐隐约约听见记忆深处的嘶嘶声与流水声，Tim就知道自己在梦里。

蛇还是那么优雅从容，甚至带着傲慢来到他面前。男孩这才发现自己全身赤裸躺在帐篷中央的铁笼里。Tim焦灼不安却像中了神经毒素那般全身坚硬甚至无法发声。它在Tim身上蠕动着，从他的腿部到胸口，一段简短的路程，却缓慢地宛如在细细品尝。

Tim呼吸絮乱，心律蹦得毫无章法。脖颈被冰冷的鳞片环绕惹得他打了个冷颤。被束缚的感觉过于真切，以至于Tim觉得就像被一条冰冷却舒适的水流以特定的路径在身上流淌。最后一阵释放感顺着这水流迸发出来。

那瞬间如同火花四溅，迸出后余韵缠绵。

[Timmy真是个坏孩子。]蛇在他耳畔低语，声音却与经历过的截然不同。

像是Jay的声音。

Tim在混沌中惊醒，发现自己的裆部冰冷以及粘稠。自己的性发育开启了。就如每一个经历梦遗的男孩，Tim不知所措羞愧万分。他知道这个庄园里有一位万能管家，以及两位比他年长的兄弟，他猜老人在解决面临青春期烦恼的问题上有经验的多。但这不代表Tim愿意把自己的隐私托付给对方，而且这太不礼貌了。更重要的是，这是他在Wayne Manor度过的第一个晚上。

更换干净的内裤后，他滚到了床的另一边。高速运转后的大脑苏醒过来，Tim放松了紧绷的身体。为时尚早，在起来处理裤子之前他打算短暂地享受下重新支配身体的舒适。

从沉睡中清醒Tim有点心悸。回想起梦境时脑袋一阵恍惚，但内容大体清明：他被一条蛇勾引起了欲望。右手默默举到面前打量：它白皙消瘦并附了一层浅色的毛发，皮肤有点干燥至少它是健康的，没有齿痕，没有疼痛。手腕处的血管在皮肤下泛着蓝色，在很久以前它被狠狠地勒出一个圈，并伴随着一个目前已经实现一半的预言。

思绪飘回昨日，Jason越过Tim的手掌让彼此握住对方的手腕时（连触碰的方式都这么奇特），对他打的那声招呼：[你好，Timmy]

尾音上调，带着少年变声期独特的沙哑。

正与梦境重合。

 

还是被抓了个正着。

Alfred了然地看着揽住被单走去洗衣房的Tim，给予宽慰一笑。“在少爷学会使用清洁咒之前，我很愿意为您代劳。”

男孩小脸通红，“呃，但是……”

“这是小事，”老人思考一会儿，向他微微顷身，“当然，如果您坚持，我会尊重您的隐私。”

男孩羞愧地不敢与其对视。“谢谢你，Alfred，我想我还是自己清理吧。”为了安慰管家脸上转瞬的失落，Tim还是请求对方帮忙替换干净的床单。

Wayne Manor的晾衣场设在侧门的一处花圃里。虽然这之于整个花园而言只是微不足道的一角，但也已经与Drake的大宅相比要略胜一筹了。Tim在晾衣架的众多布料里吃力地铺开床单，忍不住再一次感叹此地的宏伟。

“这么早？”身后有人拍了他一下。

Tim吓得一激灵，猛地转过身好挡住自己的罪状。

“嗨，Dick。”他朝对方打招呼。

“早上好，Timmy。” Dick眨着他那双十分漂亮的蓝眼睛。“我猜我就不用问你在干嘛啦，”Dick暗示他身后湿漉漉的床单，狡黠一笑，“待会你要不要跟我们一起赶地精？Alfred最近又在念叨了。”

“‘我们’？”

“是的，‘我们’。”身后又被轻轻一推，Dick已经笑出声来，Tim被动地再次转过来，只看到太阳底下的床单被投影出一个手掌。

Tim下意识地隔着床单抓住了那只手，“Jason。”他又一次咀嚼这个名字，带着难以察觉的快乐。

“Timothy。”带着隐忍的笑，另一边的人也跟着念他的名字。Jason摇晃他们相握着的手，倒也不着急挣脱出来。仅隔一张薄薄的被单，Tim看到这个的轮廓逐渐清明：想象着被单后，那使果实成形，麦粒饱满，海草卷曲的太阳塑造出的快活的身体，明亮的眼睛，以及正窃笑的嘴角。

背德从体内滋生，欲望悄然抬头。

Tim被灼伤似地松手。

“我们可以比一下谁丢得最远。”他主动邀请。转眼间被单后的男孩欢呼着已经跑远，掀起一阵风、一缕阳光还有一丝微笑。


End file.
